Unsent Letters
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: Naruto misses Sasuke and he always writes letters to him. However, he never sent a single one of them out…[Oneshot, SasuNaru]


A/N: Aha! Another one-shot! I suddenly got inspiration so I decided to quickly get this down in 30 minutes. And…so I did. :D Enjoy this SasuNaru!!!

**Unsent Letters**

Summary: Naruto misses Sasuke and he always writes letters to him. However, he never sent them out…

0000000000

Naruto sat by his desk and looked at the blank paper in front of him. He had a pen in his hand and was ready to write yet another letter to Sasuke.

"What am I going to write this time round…?" He pondered out loud to himself while lightly hitting the pen on his chin.

"'I miss you so much' would sound corny…'What are you doing now?' would sound really weird, since it's going to take days to reach…Damn! I'm running out of things to say!" He repeatedly hit his head and sighed when he stopped.

He walked over to his bed and bent down to retrieve a box that was under his bed. It was full of letters to Sasuke. But, he never sent them out. He never had the guts to send them out for some reason. Was it because he was scared that if Sasuke had read them, then he'd puke? Oh, hold it right there! He never knew where Sasuke was, and so those letters really never got to anywhere. They were just held in that little box as if waiting to find a good time and burst out. The blond ninja sighed yet again as he took out one of the letters he wrote a few years back. These letters have accumulated over 7 years. He never once dared to send out a single letter. Naruto was afraid that Sasuke wouldn't read them and Sasuke wouldn't bother about them.

"It's so long ever since we'd all seen him. 7 years…" The Kyuubi vessel smiled sadly at the letter he currently held dearly to himself.

He opened it. There was a date which marked that it was written 3 years back.

_Dear Sasuke-teme,_

_Where the heck are you and when are you coming back?! We're all waiting for so god damn long! Just get your ass back and stop staying with that freaky snake idiot!_

…_Or that would be what I would say if I were younger. Heh, you'd think I've matured…and I HAVE! This is probably the millionth letter I'm writing to you. –insert my grin here-_

_Actually, I wrote this letter to find how you are currently doing and everyone is still worried about you. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm still bent on getting your ass back to Konoha and well, I'm worried about you as well. Hey, keep that smug look off your face! Don't you dare do that annoying smirk again!_

_Ever since I've lost a training partner, it feels strange suddenly, not to see the same person with the same moves and those red eyes. Damn, I'm becoming corny. But, seriously, even Sakura (notice I left out the 'chan' suffix! What can you conclude about this?) is worried. Not just me and her, look, our sensei is just as sad. Kakashi-sensei finds that he's just not seeing someone else with those swift blows and punches couple along with those Sharingan eyes. He's just seeing blond (me) and pink (Sakura) but not that cold attitude you always have. He said it feels strange to be unable to have someone of so much confidence and strength suddenly disappear. It's as if like the pillar of support for this team just disappeared. Oh, and he realized that your name is very much of a taboo for Sakura, since she'll always crumple down to the ground and get all upset._

_Now, don't you feel so much loved? BUT! Don't you dare get all happy and hyper because we're all concerned about you! I couldn't care less what would happen to you, but…Even if you're left with nothing but just yourself, come back to Konoha. I know you don't like socializing; you can always talk to Team 7 again! Don't you remember, team 7? The members in here are closest to you. I know you're probably thinking that I'm getting mushy (the later part is mushier) and warm, but please, just come back! Every minute Sakura thinks about you! Every minute I think, "When is Sasuke going to come back? Where is he now? What is he doing? How is he doing?"_

_Those questions always lingered and repeated themselves over and over again, but I will never be able to find the answer. It's also getting frustrating that I'm asking them myself without the knowledge that there would be no answers. I'm getting more and more peeved because those questions bothered me! They gave me no rest! So, to let me rest, come back and let me give you a big huge punch so that I can satisfy myself! _

_You're the one who made us worry; you're the one who caused us all in despair! Yes, I know you're going to say, "You can don't care about me." But we can't! You know why? That's because you're the one who we shared our bonds with! As friends, do you know how hard it is to leave each other for so long and there is no contact between them at all? Do you know it's so frustrating to not be able to see each other for a day? Yes, I considered you as a friend! But all you know is to break those bonds and ignore other peoples' feelings! _

_I really hate to end this letter just like that, just that mere little scolding._

_But…I plead you, just come back. Come back…_-rest of the letter was scratched-

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_The Future Rokudaime_

Naruto raised his eyebrows at the last part which was scratched, and then smiled.

"Heh, so much for corniness…" He realized that he had used a pencil to scratch the last part off. His whole letter was written in pen. That meant that he probably wanted Sasuke to erase that part off so that he could see what he wrote. Curious to find out what he wrote 3 years back, he walked over to his desk and picked up his eraser to erase it off.

Before he knew it, he felt a hot liquid stream down his cheek and fall onto the paper. He used his finger to run over the last line that he scratched out. It read, "I will wait for you forever, even if the sky falls…"

"So much for corniness…" He repeated again and allowed more tears to fall. He folded the letter neatly and placed it back into the little box. "Since it's going to be corny…"

Naruto picked up his pen and started to write on his new letter. When he was done, he left his desk and proceeded to move to his bedside table. The blond picked up the picture that team 7 had taken when they were only 12. He smiled at the fond memory that both Sasuke and him had to fight when they took the group photo. Sasuke looked grumpy on the outside, but those eyes had betrayed him. Those eyes held a smile, a happy and carefree smile.

"Naruto! Hurry up! Kakashi-sensei would be here any minute!" came Sakura's voice from downstairs. Every time it was like this…before they left for a long mission, Naruto would look at the photo for some time, and then leave.

"Yes Sakura! Coming now!" Naruto set the photo back to its original place, picked up his bag from the bed and rushed downstairs to meet Sakura.

In a hurry, Naruto forgot to close the window and the letter he just wrote flew out of the window as the wind blew in.

The letter, carried by the wind, flew into someone's hands. That man was seated at the top of a roof. As it was dark, he had to squint a little to figure out the words.

It said:

_Know what Sasuke-teme? I love you bastard._

That man smirked and headed towards the blond ninja's house. With stealth, no one noticed his arrival or the scratching noises of a pen on the letter. He set the paper back down on the desk, put a paperweight on it and hurriedly left.

Now, with another line added in, it's now:

_Know what Sasuke-teme? I love you bastard._

_Know what Naruto? I love you dobe._

0000000000

A/N: Woot! Suddenly thought of this when I watching a show when someone sends letters around. XD Aye, words of emotions are probably better conveyed through writing for these two…Ahhh! How sweet! XD

Please tell me how you feel about this! I need constructive criticism! –begs and pleads-

**_Important announcement! _I am NOT going to continue 'His Personal Attendant' anymore!**

…**KIDDING! I will be, but updates might come pretty late. And I'm serious about this. I haven't been getting any inspiration and I just found myself a nice beta-er. Hopefully she can aid me in my inspiration and ideas as well! XD For those who haven't checked it out yet, please do. I must warn you that chapter one is pretty much shitty, so you can scan through chapter one, then get to chapter two, which is where the fun begins:D**

-ETB


End file.
